


Cold Feet

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has cold feet. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Piedi Freddi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571771) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



Alec had cold feet. Literally. But, he hated socks or anything else on his feet, except maybe a blanket, unless he _had_ to wear something. On the nights that he was out hunting and would come in after Magnus had gone to bed, Magnus would always be startled awake by the cold feet pressing into him. Early in their relationship he had just snapped some socks onto Alec’s feet but Alec always managed to lose them during the night.

Tonight was no different, though there had been no hunting beforehand. It was a blissfully peaceful evening in Magnus’ Brooklyn apartment. Magnus was stretched out on the bright green couch, his long legs covered by baby blue, silk pajama bottoms. One leg was dangerously close to falling off the edge of the couch but he crossed his ankles and planted his foot against the arm of the couch, all to keep his adorable Sweet Pea from falling off the couch as well.

Alec had fallen asleep after the fourth episode of an America’s Next Top Model marathon, tucked into the opposite corner of the couch, his face turned into the back cushion. Chairman Meow had come along and claimed a spot on Alec’s head, nestled into his unruly black hair. It was an adorable image and Magnus nearly snapped a camera to his hand so he could take a picture but then…then Alec shifted and tucked his cold feet under Magnus’ silk clad thighs.

Any resolve Magnus had left of trying to keep himself on the couch flew out the window. He jumped at the cold sensation coming through the thin silk and tumbled off the couch. His crash to the floor, consequently hitting the coffee table out of place, caused Alec to wake, completely alert as if they were under attack. Alec swore as the Chairman dug his claws into his head, trying to stay in his comfortable spot as Alec sat up. Alec’s hand went to his head to try and get the small cat off but this only caused Chairman Meow to cling tighter. Dipping his head down finally dislodged the cat and Alec caught him in his hands. Only then did Alec blink and look down at Magnus where he was laying on the floor.

“Mags?”

Magnus groaned. “I’m getting you fuzzy, orange socks. You’re going to wear them and pretend you like them.”

Alec made a face.


End file.
